Reunited
by rockofmarduk
Summary: What happened after the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier came crashing down. Idea inspired from the Captain America the Winter Soldier trailer. Friendship story.


**Reunited **

**By rockofmarduk**

The first thing Bucky realized when he woke up was that he was alive. Again.

The second, that he is or should I say was...the Winter Soldier. The man responsible for the deaths of countless people over the years as a brainwashed government assasin.

Lifting his head slowly the fog in his mind started to lift like the smoke that was blackening the sky from the crashed S.H.I.E.D helicarrier. He was on the ground with wreakage from the crash strewn everywhere. His body hurt but nothing seemed to be broken, except he couldn't feel his left arm...

_"oh wait. Arm's been gone a long time. Mechanism must be damaged." _Bucky reminded to himself as he tried to shake the bad memories from his head.

He started to remember everything. His countless kill's, the attack on Colonel Fury and the rest of S.H.I.E.D, going after his former student Natasha aka the Black Widow and now his attack on the S.H.I.E.D helicarrier. And if that wasn't the worst of it, he attacked and almost killed his best friend Steve. The one person in S.H.I.E.D that didn't want to kill him, the one person who still belived that his old friend was still alive inside that dark shell of a man with so much blood on his hands. The one person who faced him on the helicarrier in his old uniform begging him to remember and finally getting through to him when no one else could and ending the career of the Winter Soldier.

If it wasn't for Steve he would still be...

_"Steve!" _

Panic rose in Bucky's chest as he remembered that Steve was still on the helicarrier when it came crashing down. Using his arm's to lift himself up he scaned the wreckage looking for Steve and finally spotted him. He was laying a few feet away from where he had fallen on top of some debris, his shield lying right beside him. He was laying so still that Bucky wasn't sure if was breathing. He looked like he could be...

_"No...oh god no."_

With new refound strenght Bucky began crawling across the ground covered wreckage to get to Steve and despite the pain he was experiencing, managed to reach him. Grabbing him with both hands Bucky pulled Steve into his arm's and against his chest. He could already feal hot tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Please Steve, you can't be dead. You just can't..." Bucky sobed as he held his friend close. After everything he had done to save him, to bring him back to the man he was...it couldn't end like this. As the Winter Soldier he had hunted down, attacked and even injured the very man he had thought of as a brother and now there was a chance he had finally finished the job he'd been ordered to do.

Was Captain America, his best friend to be the Winter Soldier's final victim?

A soft groan broke Bucky from his thoughts. Looking at the figure in his arms he watched as Steve slowly came to and open his eyes as he tried to make out the figure still holding him.

"Bucky?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

"Hey punk", Bucky manages to smile through his tears. "did yea miss me?"

His blue eyes widen as Cap realizes that it's Bucky, his Bucky that is talking to him, not the Winter Soldier. "You jerk, of course I did!" Steve smiles as tears begin flowing from his own eyes.

Without a second thought he embraced Bucky in a tight hug and buried his face in his long hair as he started to cry harder. Bucky tightened his grip on Steve and surendered himself to tears that he had wanted to shed for years now. After years of pain and loneliness they were together again and this time no one was seperating them ever again.

"I thought you were dead." Steve whispered.

"I thought you were smaller." Bucky chuckled finally feeling at peace.

As the smoke finally began to clear the two friends who were more like brothers helped each other walk through the wreckage before other S.H.I.E.L.D personel could arrive and disappeared into the streets of Brooklyn.

FIN


End file.
